


Voltron VidCon Panel

by theoddpocalypse



Series: What Happens on YouTube [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cats, Convention panel, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lance wanted the group to be a band, M/M, Meet and Greets, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Not like a huge mess, Super mild once again like before, Wedding Planning, because this universe won't contain actual smut, just a bit of a mess, youtubers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddpocalypse/pseuds/theoddpocalypse
Summary: Keith and Lance, along with their group of friends and fellow YouTubers (aptly named Voltron by Lance), participate in their first big panel at VidCon.





	Voltron VidCon Panel

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, this part came out a lot better than I expected. I'm really happy with it, and a little unhappy with myself because I love this universe so much, why do I want to end it? But alas, only two more parts after this (for now). Sigh, all good things must come to an end. I also hope everyone enjoys the little special guest appearance in this chapter! Let me know what you think! Your continued words of praise make this whole thing so much more meaningful to me. I'm still blown away by the response with every part I post.

“Hello everyone and welcome to the Voltron panel here at VidCon!”

The crowd cheered as each of the members of the “Voltron” group were introduced and took their seats. The crowd was massive and overwhelming honestly to Keith, but Lance squeezed his hand, knowing how he felt. He could do this. These people were here to see him. To see all of them. He could handle this.

He’d been nervous all morning, had never handled large crowds very well. He didn’t know how to truly be a social creature, he felt lucky that he had as many friends as he did and a fiance for crying out loud! It was still hard for him to process, even after all this time, that people cared about him and genuinely wanted to know him as a person.  
More reminders that he was entirely too lucky (though Lance was the biggest reminder).

“Thank you everyone for coming today! My name is Shay, as you might know, and I have been asked by my good friends here to moderate the panel. I’m really excited and I hope you all are as well!”

The crowd cheered again, especially when Lance leaned forward towards his microphone.

“Shay, you look beautiful, but remember you have to be impartial. You can’t focus solely on Hunk, even if he is the most amazing of us all.”

Everyone at the table nodded in agreement as Hunk himself blushed. Shay just giggled. “I’ll be good, Lance. And since you spoke up, I feel like we should start out with why you named this group of people Voltron. It was you, wasn’t it?”

“That it was! Really I thought of the name because I originally wanted us to all become a sick rock band, and the name Voltron was what popped out at me. It was how Allura pronounced Ultron when we all got drunk and watched the Avengers movies,” Lance explained.

“Thanks for putting me on blast, you ass,” Allura said, causing the crowd to laugh.

“Love you too, princess!” Lance responded with a grin.

“So a band never worked out?” Shay asked.

“Lance seems to have it in his mind that just because his fiance has musical talent it means that all of us will,” Pidge interjected. “We tried it for a mere 24 hours. It almost ruined us.”

“It was a dark day,” Hunk agreed. The crowd laughed.

“The truth of the matter is is that Lance has stage fright when it comes to singing in front of people. Or at least he did until Keith got him to sing with him. Now we have to hear him constantly,” Pidge explained.

“And you love it because I have the voice of an angel,” Lance said. Keith rolled his eyes affectionately.

“So, how did this group become a thing in the first place?” Shay asked, calling them all to attention again. “I mean, you all do such different things on your respective channels.”

“I think we’re the perfect hodgepodge of everything really!” Coran responded with a bright grin. “Each one of us brings something unique to the table!”

“I agree,” Allura said. “But I also feel like Shiro and Keith were kinda the bridge to bringing us all together.”

“Yeah!” Hunk agreed. “Lance and I knew each other since we were kids, and we met Pidge during school. We really became friends with Shiro, Allura, and Coran after Lance and Keith started hanging out.”

“I never even thought about it that way,” Keith mused, his brows furrowed. Lance hit his shoulder against Keith’s and smiled at him.

“Our love is so powerful babe, it brings people together,” he said. Keith looked up at him and smiled, blushing when the entire crowd awed.

* * *

The rest of the panel went well. Shay was an amazing moderator, and before any of them knew it, it was time for the audience Q&A. Thankfully everyone was very respectful. Keith would lie if he said his nerves weren’t mostly about what their fans might ask them, but in reality it was unfounded.

A few questions in, a young girl stepped up to the mic, she looked to be about fifteen. “Hi, I have a question for Shiro and Allura. Are you okay with the fact that Keith and Lance are getting married before you, even though they got engaged after you did?”

It honestly wasn’t a question any of them expected. They’d already had this conversation privately to make sure that it was in fact okay with Shiro and Allura that Keith and Lance were going to get married first. Not that they were trying to rush their wedding and get it over with, they were just both very excited to be married and didn’t feel they needed to have something big and extravagant that would involve a lot of planning. Not that Lance didn’t try for that. Shiro and Allura had been super okay with it, though now Keith knew exactly why. Just… no one else did yet.

“Well, actually, we are very happy for Keith and Lance. We’re excited for the wedding, especially since as you all know we’re all going to be apart of it,” Allura said.

“Plus, we actually decided to push ours back, considering something big has kinda come up. Something very big actually. Allura, would you like to be the one to tell them?” Shiro looked to his fiancee, who grinned so bright as she looked back at the crowd.

“We’re going to have a baby!” she said. Everyone gasped, including the others at the panel (aside for Keith because Shiro cannot keep secrets from him). “I’m officially at the stage where it’s safe to tell people, so better now than never I guess. We’re very excited.”

“I’M GONNA BE AN UNCLE!” Lance screamed suddenly, causing mass amounts of cheers. Keith leaned in close to his ear.

“You’re already an uncle.”

“But this one’s gonna be my first through marriage.”

* * *

“I have a question for everyone,” a teenage boy said. “What are you each going to be doing in Keith and Lance’s wedding?”

“Well, Shiro is my Best Man and Pidge is my Maid of Honor,” Keith said.

“And Hunk is my Best Man and Allura is my Maid of Honor,” Lance added.

“And I will be officiating the ceremony!” Coran announced. “I got my license the moment they announced their engagement to us. I am very excited to really change the marriage game, if you know what I mean.”

“Lance and Keith are letting Allura and I pick our dresses, as long as they’re blue and red respectively,” Pidge said.

“I’m getting Pidge in a dress for ya’ll,” Lance said smugly.

“Yeah, except instead of a dress I bought a jumpsuit.”

Lance gasped. “PIDGE! IT’S MY WEDDING!”

“And Keith said I could because I’m his Maid of Honor, not yours.”

“I’m being betrayed by everyone I love. Keith, how could you?”

“Because it’s not that big of a deal…. I’m not going to be looking at Pidge, Lance,” Keith responded simply. Everyone awed again (Keith was pretty positive he’d never heard more awing in his entire life). Lance’s face melted into the most fond smile.

“I can’t wait to marry you.”

* * *

After the panel, the whole group did a meet and greet, taking so many pictures with their fans and signing so many things. It was a great time, but Lance could see that his fiance’s energy was waning. Keith was good with social interaction most of the time, but even after years of being in any sort of spotlight, he could only handle so much. And VidCon involved much more than he was used to.

Once the crowd thinned, Lance took Keith’s hand in his own and leaned in close. “You wanna head back to the room for the rest of the night?” he asked. Keith looked up at him with the most grateful look and nodded. They bid their goodbyes and left the conference hall, hand in hand. They made it back to their hotel without incident and were on their way to the elevator when Keith noticed three girls in the lobby talking. He smiled as they approached them.

“Hey, you’re Ava, right?” he asked. The girls froze, specifically the one in question. Her jaw was dropped.

“Elise, punch me in the arm as hard as you can because I have to be dreaming right now,” she said, causing the other two to snort, as well as Lance.

“I’m not going to do that, babe,” one of the others-probably Elise-responded. The third just shook her head.

“Hi, sorry, I’m Leah. Yes, the gaping shock child is Ava, and that one’s Elise. It’s really exciting to meet you and we didn’t expect this at all tonight,” she explained. Elise looked at her.

“I thought I was the voice of reason and calm one here. Quit comin’ for my brand!” she said, though it was clear by her tone she wasn’t actually angry.

“Please Elise, you sob when you see a dog on the street.”

“She’s not joking,” Ava commented, seeming to emerge from her stupor. “But oh my god, this is amazing. This is actually happening. We wanted to go to the meet and greet but we couldn’t! Wait, how do you know my name? How does Keith Kogane actually know my name?”

“That would be my fault actually,” Lance said. “I saw your video about me- thank you by the way, you’re so sweet- and I showed him and then we watched some of your covers!”

“You’re really talented,” Keith added. Ava honestly looked like she was going to faint.

“Keith Kogane said I’m talented,” she breathed. Elise fanned her with her hand.

“I promise she’s normal.” Keith and Lance both just smiled. They took pictures with the girls. It was only fair since they weren’t able to make it to the meet or greet and they also didn’t scream and attack them, so that was a bonus. They were just genuinely excited and grateful that Keith and Lance were paying them any attention at all.

But Keith did still want to get back to the room. So after a few minutes, they thanked the girls for being so sweet and parted ways, heading towards the elevator. Neither one of them missed the squeals they heard as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

They walked into their room and immediately stripped down so they could get into their pajamas. Lance went into the bathroom to wash his face while Keith lounged on the bed and looked at the room service menu.

“Pizza sound good, babe? Or maybe we could be healthy and get like a salad or something,” Keith said. He heard Lance laugh from the bathroom.

“You cover your salad in so much dressing it kind of takes away from the healthiness, my love.”

“Stop dragging me, you bitch.” Lance laughed even louder, walking back into the main room. Keith smiled at him and set aside the menu as Lance crawled onto the bed and over him. “Can I help you?” Lance leaned in and kissed him slowly. Keith hummed against Lance’s lips and kissed him back, his eyes sliding shut.

“Today was so fun,” Lance muttered into the kiss. Keith nodded.

“Yeah, I had a good time. It was the first time I really felt like I had a purpose at VidCon,” he responded, his head dropping back as Lance started peppering kisses to his jaw and neck. “ _Lance_.” Lance moved back up to kiss his lips again.

“Yes?” he asked with a grin. Keith slid his hands up underneath Lance’s shirt.

“I thought you were hungry.”

“Oh I’m hungry.”

Keith laughed a little. “What are you gonna do about it then?” Lance smirked in response and sat up, pulling his shirt off and throwing it aside.

“I think you know.”

Keith wasn’t even a little bit ashamed of the shallow breath he let out.

* * *

They could hear the cats before they even opened the door, and Keith was most definitely bouncing up and down in anticipation of seeing the babies. Lance unlocked the door and opened it, laughing as Red and Blue ran out, meowing loudly and jumping up on their legs.

Keith immediately scooped up Red, making a purring sound to match hers as she pressed her forehead to his chin. Blue meowed up at Lance and he set his bag so that he could kneel down in front of her. She stood up on his knees and reached up to lick his nose.

“I missed you too, beautiful,” he said, rubbing his hand from her head to her butt.

* * *

Settling back into their normal routine was far too easy. Keith was so happy to be home and it was literally less than an hour before he was on the floor with the cats, Red asleep on his stomach while he rubbed his hand against the floor for Blue to chase and attack.

Lance was lounged out on the couch on his computer, just looking through Twitter. He was looking at all of the pictures of himself with fans and liking them all, just because he knew it would make his fans even more excited.

* * *

**L** **eah** @klancefan1

@klancearegay, @_klance and I met @kogane and @lancemcclain!!!

_Image: SCREAMING.jpg_

**Ava <3 **@klancearegay

@_klance @klancefan1 they knew who I was… they watched my videos… i’m still losing my goddamn mind.

 **Elise** @_klance

@klancearegay @klancefan1 Easily the greatest day of my life. Thank you @kogane and @lancemcclain for being so sweet!

* * *

Lance smiled at the tweets. Keith shrieked from the floor, and when Lance looked down at him he saw that Blue was biting his hand. He chuckled.

“Lance! Stop your daughter!”

“You were teasing her.”

“BLUE!” Keith was laughing so Lance knew he wasn’t actually mad at him. Blue let go of Keith and ran off. Red looked up and jumped off Keith’s stomach, running after her. Keith shook his head and looked up at his fiance. “What are you smiling about?”

“We just have the best fans,” Lance responded. Keith smiled at that.

“Yeah, we do. And I have the best fiance.”

“What is this? Sappy Keith???”

“Shut up.”

Lance set aside his laptop and slid to the floor, wrapping himself around Keith. “Sappy Keith, I’ve missed you! Normal Keith is such a-”

“Get off me!” Keith laughed, pushing at Lance’s hold around him.

“Never! You’re engaged to this! You’re marrying this! You’re stuck with me!”

“Oh god, how will I survive?” Keith smirked and Lance pinned him down so that he could kiss him.

“I think you’ll be okay,” he said after he pulled away. Keith smiled up at him.

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, the Klance fans!!! I loved writing them, especially since [TheHomestuckWhovian](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHomestuckWhovian/) and I developed them so well. Please go check out her fics about the girls, you will love them! She has two up and they are both spectacular. In the one Ava made a video about how Lance inspires her just as much as Keith (she was a Keith fan first) and that's what Lance is referencing. 
> 
> Also, feel free to check me out on [tumblr](theoddpocalypse.tumblr.com) and talk about Klance!


End file.
